


I believed when you were gone

by Winga



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Hallucinations, Letter or a note, Post-Reichenbach, What is real and what is not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winga/pseuds/Winga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a body in the way home. He looked a bit like you, but I'm not sure if he was real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I believed when you were gone

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally angst

There was a body in the way home. He looked a bit like you, but I'm not sure if he was real.

This was the third time this month, but who's counting anyway.

I missed you when you were dead but at least it was all clear back then, I didn't see things that didn't exist.

Your coming back - I hope you know I was ecstatic - made everything so different and hard. I still sometimes can't believe it, and I think the hallucinations are a part of me not believing.

I would tell this to you in person, but it's hard because when you come close, you take my breath away. You probably always will. I have to touch you to know you're real and every time I do, you seem to be real.

I can feel you under my touch, I can hear your voice calling me, telling me things it used to.

But why do they still look at me so, like I was going mad?

I can't know, I don't know. But I don't think I can keep going on like this, you know. The visions are too much and there's only so much I can stand, Sherlock.

If you're dead, well, I'll just join you. If you're real, well, I'm terribly sorry.

I wish I could believe.


End file.
